His Unworthy Affection
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE He was static, always cold to her and yet she still looked at him with those eyes, those eyes so filled with longing. What could he do to make her go away? ARish oneshot Prequel to Her Undying Affection


His Unworthy Affection  
Oneshot, prequel to Her Undying Affection  
Summary: He was static, always cold to her and yet she still looked at him with those eyes, those eyes so filled with longing. What could he do to make her go away? Prequel to Her Undying Affection

Disclaimer: I, TTOTL/AAOTD do not own WHR nor do I make any money out of this. I, TTOTL/AAOTD only enjoy torturing poor Amon.

Takara: Poor my ass.  
TTOTL: Takara's Temptress of the Light. Hehe.  
Amon: Why do I sound insane in this?  
TTOTL: You're a masochist. (giggles)  
Amon: (attacks)  
Takara: (defends)  
TTOTL: Go read the story while I watch two hot guys mud wrestle.  
Amon: There's no mud. (mud magically appears)  
Takara: What were you saying?

* * *

Amon stared long and hard at the file in his hands and yet he still couldn't concentrate on what was in front of him. Perhaps it was because someone was watching him flipping aimlessly through a file of unsolved cases? 

He was a disciplined man, a man of self control and was always able to get any job done, and yet whenever those eyes looked at him, he seemed to lose track of everything, it was as though that slip of a girl, a poor excuse for a woman kept staring at him with this _look_ that could drive any sane man mad. A look so full of longing, of desire and untamed passion and devotion and god knew what else. Amon wouldn't know what else was shining in her emerald eyes because he already feared the girl who had haunting beautiful eyes, too deep and too green to be human.

That thought helped calm his nerves. Yes, she was a craft-user, a witch. Her power came from her eyes, a burning fire that could scorch all.

Amon was beginning to think that her eyes were weaving a spell on him. His dreams were haunted every night by a succubus who wouldn't let him rest, by a temptress who seemed innocent by day but would transform into a wild lover by night.

Deciding that the only way to get any work done today was by trying to discourage the clearly underage girl, the lead dark hunter did just that. Mustering up the coldest look possible, he turned his head and glared at his partner, who only looked back innocently. _Innocent my ass_, the hunter thought to himself before his fuzzy mind reminded him that Dream Robin and Real Robin were two different Robins. Dream Robin was fake and only came to him on lonely nights, while Real Robin was too caught up in teenaged fantasies to realize what she was doing to him.

The distraught male hunter mentally hung his head in defeat, waving a white flag before retreating back to stare at his work. He felt caged in this office. If he didn't get out soon he would surely die, the spell she cast on him was working. He was burning, crumbling, his ice fortress was being melted away by a child like her, a child who had little to no idea what she was doing to him. His mind refused to acknowledge that she was a woman, if it did, then it meant that she was free game. Who knew what he would do to her when his mind came to the realization that soon she'll be a fully grown woman.

His older half-brother had once told him that writing things out or telling someone about your problems sometimes made it easier to bare. The dark hunter had tried that once or twice . . . in reality he had written the turmoil that she had created within him more times than he liked to keep count of.

There was something wrong with him, there must be. Why else would he be feeling these things, why else would he worry so much over something like this? His past 'relationships' had been easy, he didn't expect much and didn't feel much for the others, and yet this girl, this child was able to stir up feelings that he thought were long gone. Why had it been her? Amon inwardly groaned. That girl would be the death of him, that he was sure of.

Those eyes.

He stiffened. Even if his back was to her he could feel those inhuman eyes watching him, gazing at him. It made him nervous. He felt sick. He must be. In more ways than one.

To even dream of a child ten years younger than him, to have this same child touch him at night, to wonder about what she would feel like against him-

He had to make it stop. He had to stop her, she was going to kill him, kill the person he had worked so hard to become. She was changing him, making him _feel_, making him _worry _about others. She was _seeing _him for who he really was, and to say it scared the shit out of him would be an understatement.

Amon closed his eyes and leaned on his desk, keeping his face blank, shutting himself off from the world, he was trying to protect himself, trying to rebuild a quickly melting ice fortress that took him years to create. He felt sick to his stomach, he was burning, it seemed as though his body couldn't get enough air. This place, this room, this girl, those damn _eyes_.

Dammit! Couldn't she see that he didn't want to want her? Couldn't that little girl see that he wasn't good enough for her? Her all seeing eyes saw everything but her mind only processed what it wanted to understand. Couldn't Robin see that she was going to hurt them both? Couldn't she see that she was killing him, burning him with her craft, with her powers, her eyes, her compassion, her very being? He was afraid to die. He was afraid of losing himself to her. He was scared.

He was scared alright, he was running because maybe, just maybe . . .

He wanted to feel like this.

Somewhere deep in his mind, a primitive instinct, a boyhood longing, a shared human desire, _something _wanted her on the same level that she wanted him. Perhaps something old and ancient in him was communicating to something old and ancient in her, something that was instilled in him, in her, in everyone before birth.

Something he couldn't fight.

Something that he really wanted.

Amon was fighting a losing battle, but either way he couldn't care. That spell of hers was already taking affect, and he was pleased by it.

"Amon," the being of his darkest desires brushed her hand against his forehead, "you're burning up with fever. You should go home. Will you be fine by yourself?" Robin asked, her soft voice was laced with worry and something else he couldn't, wouldn't, understand.

Their eyes met and something new was born. He saw something else in her eyes just as she saw something in his.

"I'll be fine." _But_ _I won't be whole without you._

Freedom from her gaze wasn't as wonderful as Amon had first imagined it to be, he later realized in the 'safety', emptiness of his home.

* * *

AAOTD: Amon wants to be a caged puppy as long as his mistress is Robin.  
Robin: (petting Takara's head) Did you call me? I'm sorry, I was lost in Takara's eyes.  
AAOTD: They're pretty aren't they? You should check out Count Cain's eyes! (fangirl mode)  
Amon: R-Robin's suppose to be mine, you promised!  
Takara: When has she ever kept her promises?  
AAOTD, Robin: (looks at guys) Nah. (giggling fangirl mode)  
Amon: That's the end of the Affections oneshots, His Unseen Affection could be taken as MR or AR, preferably AR since you now have my pov.  
Michael: But AAOTD said that it's suppose to be MR.  
Takara: Originally, but then I come in after the chapter ends and Robin picks me over you two. Man I'm ooc.  
AAOTD: When is the next Cross book coming out! (cries) Oh yeah, join my yahoo group, Anime Love Nest run by AAOTD and Spotpc, where any straight pairing is allowed! (cries because she can't have her yaoi) Dante/Vergil twincest is awesome!  
Amon, Michael, Takara: O.O; (runs away) 

A/N: All my WHR and WRstories are on hold, I'll update whenever I find time since I'm a junior now and I still have 20 more hours of community service to go and I have no inspiration to writemuch more WHR and Naruto's KakaSaku pairing seems to be climbing up to becoming my favorite pairing and I'm entering a writingcontest at school to get some money for college and speaking of college,I'm still trying to decide my major and what I'm going to be and looking for colleges while trying to find my other half in this messed up and crazy world since my co-author/exbf went away and is currently different from how he usually is. Rantings and review responses and updates on stories or my pathetic life is over at my xanga, which is in my profile along with my yahoo group.


End file.
